Popcorn Wars!
by dartboi
Summary: Some of our favorite charcters go to a movie theater and hectic insues.


Hey guys what's up I had a fun idea for a story so yeah im gonna do it.

Theater Wars!

Now all the countries had went to the must see movie of the year "You can't see it coming".

None of them knew the other was going and let's just say things are about to get a bit…hectic.

Italy and Germany walked into the theatre with Popcorn, drinks, and Italy had managed to sneak in a bowl of pasta that he hid under his shirt convincing the clerk he was pregnant.

Japan was all the way at the top eating some of his own popcorn nonchalantly.

Italy and Germany took their seats up front, Italy already chowing down on some pasta.

Next to come in were France, England and America.

England scowled "America your theaters suck! They only sell microwaved or grilled food" he complained.

America smiled "It's wonderful isn't it thow?" France shook his head "No because that meat and bread on a stick tasted like Germanys rear end" France grumbled holding his gut.

America blinked "You mean a corndog…?" he asked before taking his seat in the middle.

Romano and Spain came in next Romano shaking holding onto Spain.

"Why did we come here bastard? This is supposed to be scary…not like im scared thow! Im worried for you…yeah" he said lying.

Spain smiled "Ah Lovi we came here so I could hold you when you get scared~" he said smiling.

Romano grumbled "Even so the food here sucks, hell this popcorn looks like they put a whole bar of butter on it…" he said trying to pick up a piece that slipped out of his hands.

Spain just smiled and took his seat 2 seat ahead of Japan. Netherlands, Belgium, and Brazil all came in.

Originally it was just Belgium and Netherlands but Brazil had found them and tagged along due to Netherlands request.

Netherlands sighed "This food is expensive as hell…5 dollars for an oversized piece of bread with salt…" he said referring to the Pretzel Belgium was eating.

Belgium smiled sweetly "I say it was worth it, it tastes pretty good" she said taking another bite out of it.

Brazil yawned "This movie better be scary or this was a waste of 15 bucks" he said turning up the stairs.

Belgium sighed "Well at least Mr. Tight hand over here didn't make you act 10 so he could get a discount." She complained.

Netherlands scowled "Hey neither of us are in good economic shape" he countered back.

Both took a seat tom the far right of Romano and Spain. By now more people began to pile in and fill in gaps.

(I say Iceland and Norway need some love here!)

Iceland had come in very bitter with Norway.

Iceland was more or less pissed they didn't allow birds in the theater.

"Calm down…little brother, it will be fine" Norway said calmly.

Iceland narrowed his eyes "1. I say they have something against puffins and 2. Don't call me that…" he said looking away blushing as they took their sits squeezing in at the front.

Greece came in by himself also ticked that he couldn't bring in a cat.

Greece shrugged it off easily thow and went into the top row and found Japan and sat by him "Hmm nice to see you here" he replied happily to his friend.

Japan smiled and nodded "I imagined you'd be here that's why I saved your seat." He said smiling.

Greece blinked "How did you know I'd be here?" he asked. Japan yawned "Its dark and seemingly quiet, perfect sleeping place" he said.

Greece just shrugged; he had no response since Japan was right.

Now the movie began and within 5 minutes in this happened. America was shaking badly.

"Geeze America you're shaking already…" England remarked staring at him.

America just smiled timidly "What can I say the Lion scared me…" he said.

After the movie began Italy began to be restless not wanting to sit still.

Italy screamed loudly "Don't go in there you're gonna die! Oh my god hes bleeding tomato sauce!" Italy began to scream.

Romano growled and threw a handful of popcorn down there "Oi whoever ya are shut the hell u- Holy shit his head just got sliced off!" he screamed.

Spain blinked until suddenly a drink hit him right in the face.

The one who threw the drink was not Italy or Germany but Netherlands.

Netherlands growled "That's payback…" he said until a tub of popcorn got shoved onto his head then got chucked over a row.

Brazil picked up Belgium's pretzel and went and bitch slapped Spain with it. Spain growled and took a kids drink and poured it down his pants. Brazil yelled "That was coffee not water you tomato!" he yelled jumping arou

nd in pain. Germany who was annoyed with all this got up and walked up their but got stabbed in the ribs with a Snickers bar.

Romano growled and stabbed him again "You potato bastard!" he yelled poking him in the eye with it.

Germany yelled in pain then got a tub of popcorn and poured it down Romano pants.

Romano shivered "Oh god why must there be so much butter…" he whispered before being tripped squishing the popcorn even more.

France wanted to interfere but ended up puking on England "Oh god the shit on a stick didn't agree with my high class digestive system…" he said as England looked outraged.

England shook France "You bloody wanker, these were my new jeans you bastard!" he yelled but that did little good for France puked on him again.

America from all the gore and France's puking, puked on Englands back.

England shuddered "Dear lord…" he whispered. Suddenly he felt someone dump water on him.

England looked and saw Italy "Vee did I help~" he asked smiling.

England wanting to yell but at least he wasn't covered in puke…Iceland stood up and grabbed some popcorn "Bastards don't let my puffin in then I can ruin their shit…" he said as Norway tried to stop him but he was too late.

Iceland chucked the tub of popcorn right at the movie screen ripping it as it hit the ladies eyes.

Belgium blinked "Oh I get the title of the movie now" she said looking at the hole in the screen where the ladies eyes should be.

Japan and Greece had already left due to the fact this was not exactly calm.

Romano stood up walking awkwardly to Spain. Spain sighed "Cmon lets go" he said taking Romano away.

By now Iceland and Norway were escorted out. Brazil went back to sitting with Belgium watching the movie.

Netherlands went to clean up.

England was now about ready to kill Italy, the water was somewhat acceptable but dumping pasta on him is not.

But as he even got close Germany dumped a slushy all over his head.

England shook his hair when suddenly vomit hit him right in the cheek.

"Sorry" you heard a weak French voice. Germany blinked and grabbed Italy and ran out of the theater.

England didn't even get up after that as France and America left without him.

The end tell me what you think in a review~

Also 2 things, one I have more funny Hetalia stories if you wish to read them. Second thing is im thinking of doing a war story, what do ya guys think.


End file.
